1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste vehicle or waste car pressing apparatus used for compressing a vehicle to a much smaller, manageable and more particularly, to an improved waste vehicle pressing apparatus including a pressing plate which is raised and lowered by a plurality of lifting and lowering guide links attached to an upper plate of a frame, wherein a central one of the plurality of lifting and lowering links is articulated and connected by a link and then raised and lowered by the piston rod of a laterally disposed cylinder so that the pressing plate has a strong pressing force as a result of the lever function of the lifting and lowering links.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of waste car pressing apparatus are known in the art. Generally such an apparatus includes a pressing plate suspended from an upper frame member by a cylinder whereby the pressing plate is lifted and lowered by a piston rod of the cylinder. Therefore, since the pressing force of the pressing plate is only as large as the pressure force of the cylinder, in order to obtain a larger pressure force, the capacity of the cylinder must be increased. In any event, an overload is frequently generated with respect to the cylinder and thus the pressing apparatus experiences a shortened life.